


Blurt

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, I need to be stopped, One-Shot, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougo froze at his own blunder. Her eyes were dilated with shock, and he inched a small step back when her arm slackened, her fist looser around the front of his jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurt

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously, someone stop me. I don't have time to be writing about these idiots. I have an oral exam for my Japanese class tomorrow, and a story due in my creative writing workshop. They just won't get out of my head. Help. Also, another dumb drabble. Like my god, I really need to be stopped.

Okita Sougo had been minding his business. The Edo streets were moderately busy, so for once, he was doing his job by going on a patrol. So, when someone took a fist of his black jacket and tugged him forward, he was a little surprised. Even more so, when he was brought face to face with a familiar, versatile, dangerous Amanto.

“Oi, China--”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she interrupted with a venomous hiss.

“Walking,” he replied smartly, a frown forming on his lips.

“Don’t screw with me, Sadist,” she growled, clenching her fingers tighter. “First Gin-chan, then Pappy, and now my Nii-chan? What are you trying to pull with me?”

Ah.

Sougo deflated slightly. She had found him out, and much sooner than he would have thought. He wanted to ask who had given him up, but decided to play it off instead.

“Why do you care who I talk to? It’s none of your concern.”

She was unsatisfied by his casual response. He knew this, because the next moment, she was baring her teeth at him. Her wildness amused him, at least.

“Why do I care?” She repeated, her tone furious. “You’re talking to all the men in my life, two of which I’m related to. You actually want to tell me it’s none of my concern? Bullshit!”

Sougo cringed, disappointed that he hadn’t put her off the warpath. He was amazed that she hadn’t resorted to physical violence yet, though he had no doubt she would start throwing punches soon.

“Well, it isn’t,” he stated, glancing off to the side, pretending to take particular interest in a crushed can of cola.

“Tell me what you’re doing!”

“Nothing,” he insisted, perhaps a bit too strongly.

She didn’t buy it. “Don’t lie to me!”

“You’re too suspicious, China--”

“I’m not suspicious enough!”

“I wouldn’t--”

“You would!”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say!”

“You would!” she asserted.

“I--”

“Just tell me why you’re--”

“Because I love you!”

Sougo froze at his own blunder. Her eyes were dilated with shock, and he inched a small step back when her arm slackened, her fist looser around the front of his jacket. He sighed, shoulders slumping, warmth gathering in his cheeks. Embarrassed, he frowned slightly. This was not, by any means, how he had wanted this conversation to go, though considering who he was talking to, he should have been glad she hadn’t tackled him.

“You...but--” she stuttered, but she hardly knew what to say. Her own face was flushed red, and so he felt a bit less self-conscious.

Uncomfortable, he scratched the back of his head, rustling his own hair. “I was warning them to not interfere, depending on what your answer was.”

“My answer?” Kagura breathed.

Sougo huffed, digging into his pants pocket. “I was going to ask--” he retrieved the contents of his pocket, taking her wrist and turning her palm up, “--you to marry me.”

He placed the velvet box into her hand, closing her fingers around it. The disbelief was clear on her face, and he couldn’t blame her. 

“Marry?” she started, flipping open the box. She took a moment to gaze--perhaps admire--the silver band and modest diamond he had purchased for her a year back. If anything, this gesture was to be sure she took him seriously. “We’re not even dating. How is that supposed to work?”

He shrugged, unconcerned. “China, we’ve known each other for years, and still haven’t killed each other.”

“That’s a stupid reason to get married,” she retorted.

“Probably,” he agreed. “I don’t care.”

“Well, I care,” she snapped back. “Aren’t you supposed to romance me, or something?”

“You ruined that already by being nosy.” he replied with a dry tone.

She was silent again, considering the ring in her hand. Sougo was not used to relinquishing so much power to one person, and though he loathed to admit it, he was nervous. She had no reason to say yes, and he had known that since the day he had bought the ring. He had always told himself that it didn’t matter; there was no way she felt nothing for him. That had been his mantra for months now, and he still felt little comfort repeating it to himself now.

“You’re going to pay to feed me three meals a day?”

She certainly had her priorities straight. He almost laughed.

“I bought a cheap ring so I could afford it,” he answered blandly. Besides, Sougo made more than Gin, and he had managed to feed her for the past several years.

She pouted. “You really suck at wooing.”

“Did you want me to woo you?”

“I’m a girl! All girls want to be wooed, you stupid sadist,” she crossed her arms, jutting out her chin defiantly. “You could at least kiss me, or--”

That, he could do.

He tipped that adorable chin of hers up, the rough pad of his thumb grazing over her lower lip, closing the distance between them before she could finish her sentence. She squeaked at his sudden actions, but a small hand, still clutching the ring box, slid up his chest and over his shoulder, her deceptively strong arm looping around his neck.

“You like me,” she snickered against his lips, fully satisfied with herself. As if she had known all along.

He rolled his eyes, briefly kissing her again. “I told you that myself, China.”

“Yeah, but--mmph--”

Sougo crushed their lips together harder, angling their faces, his nose pressed to the soft skin of her cheek as his tongue delved into her small, sweet mouth. She gasped, then whined into his lips, and he had the sudden desire to do very naughty things to her.

“Come on," she mumbled, voice cracking. "I want to see what color Gin-chan’s face turns when I tell him you seduced me.”

He laughed under his breath. And he was meant to be the sadistic one.

Though he supposed he had his answer.


End file.
